The Start Of Something New?
by Neji's Imoutou
Summary: Because of a tragic incident, Lucy's love ones decided to take away her memories and took her somewhere distant for her sake. Even the part of her being the shadow dragon slayer's girlfriend. What would happen if she come back? How will Rogue react? Rogue x Lucy, Sting x Yukino


CHAPTER ONE

* * *

><p>Hi everyone.. Done editing the first chapter! i'm a newbie so please bear with me?<p>

Anyway, please review...

* * *

><p>Sting's POV<p>

It was just another hot and boring day at our guild. We do our usual stuff like drink, chat and argue. Rufus and Minerva are making out in the bar counter. It's disturbing, why the hell can't get a room?! Orga is singing, and it's pretty annoying, actually. Lector is lecturing Frosch how great I am. Yukino is being beautiful as ever- okay, forget what I said if you still want to live. Was I meant to say was, Yukino is chatting with our other female members. Master Jiemma got loads of paperwork cut out for him while Rogue was sitting beside me doing… well, nothing. I am so fuckin' bored.

"Hey Rogue," I said. "Why don't we take a job? Or visit cousin in Magnolia? Man, I'm beat. I want to atleast have some entertainment. And for now, annoying Blondie would be the best."

"We just finish one, Sting. And I won't go to Magnolia with you so you can be entertained. Think for once, Sting. What if Lucy's in a job? She needs to pay her rent by the end of the week."

"We can pay for her. Why did she live in an apartment, anyway? She can live with Rufus. I mean he is her brother, right?"

"One, they only found out their relationship 9 months ago. Two, she has another cousin there who is also their guild master's grandson and you know how protective he is. Three, she has her free will. She will do everything that she likes in her own way. Four…"

"Wait, there's four?!" He just glared at me and continued talking. "Four, you do know she can be scary as Erza, right? Five, riding train would be troublesome and we are not asking Lector and Frosch to fly us there because it's three towns far."

I shrugged at him and made my way to Yukino.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Sting-sama, do you need something?"

"Yes, as a matter a fact. I do need something," I smirked.

"What is it?"

I face her and leaned down. I could tell her face was starting to heat up. I lean lower until my lips are near her right ear.

"I need you…" I whispered huskily.

"Ehhhhhh?" she took a step backward with her head down. I knew she's blushing. She wouldn't look up.

"I need you, Yukino. I need you to stop addressing me that way. Sting is fine."

"Ooh, okay."

"So, wanna take a job with me?"

"I have to pass. I'm visiting my sister's grave today. It's her death anniversary. I'm sorry."

"Why don't I accompany you, then?"

"Are you sure? I'm riding a train and its two towns away from here."

"I'll be alright. You're with me, right? Besides, I still have the pills that my cousin's spirits gave for my motion sickness."

"Okay, uhmmm… Can I ask you something, Sting?" she seated at a nearby chair.

"Sure," I sat beside her.

"Don't you think Rogue is acting a little strange?"

"What do you mean?"

"He is not doing anything besides breathing, sitting and sighing."

"That's how Rogue is. What part of it is strange?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, normally if he does not have anything to do, he would sit down by the counter and pet Frosch."

"Maybe it's because of the couple making out in there?"

"Since when did he care on other person's doing?" it was her turn to raise her eyebrow.

"Why don't we ask him, then?"

"Ugh, Sting? Do you know you're planning to ask ROGUE what's going on his mind, right?"

"What's wro- oh, do you have a better idea, then?"

"Let's ask Frosch instead."

"LECTOR, FROSCH, come here!" I yelled at the exceeds and they rush over us immediately.

"What is it, Sting-kun?" my exceed asked.

"Frosch, do you know what's wrong with Rogue?"

"Fro thinks that nothing's wrong with Rogue except for Rogue doesn't pet Fro anymore. Rogue doesn't even cook for Fro in the morning when Fro thinks grilled fish is best for breakfast."

"Since when did he start acting like this?"

"Fro thinks Rogue has been like that since the last visit of Fro's mother which was yesterday." Yukino and I looked at each other and I smirked. Lucy, huh? I knew it! He likes Blondie.

"Thank you, Frosch. Would you like some fish?" Yukino asked which cause the little exceed's eyes sparkle.

"Can I have some, too?" Lector asked.

"Of course, if Sting and Rogue doesn't mind for you guys to come at my place?"

I nodded at Lector and told them I will be the one to tell Rogue. Yukino said I can pick her later this afternoon. They exited the guild while I made my way to Rogue but Master said he's announcing something.

"Dobengal not back yet?" he asked and we answered no.

Come to think of it, he should have been here an hour ago and he's never late for anything. Did something happen to him? Why do I feel uneasy? Just then someone burst through the door. It was Dobengal, holding a lifeless blond girl.

It was Lucy. WTF!

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

"Master, Rufus, Miss Lucy is *pant pant* I found her on the forest, she's dying!" Dobengal said.

Rogue rush to him and took the girl.

"What are you waiting for, you idiots?! Take her to the infirmary, NOW! Minerva, go to Lamia and get the Sky God Slayer to help, Rufus, go get the Sky Sorceress, hurry! Sting, go with Rufus and talk to the fairies guild master. Orga, go and get Yukino to get help from the other guild's doctor. All of you apply necessary first aid at Lucy! Rogue, watch over her. Move! And Dobengal, I need to talk you," Master said. Everyone went to do what their master had said.

"What the hell happen?!" Jiemma asked his guild member.

"I- I don't know. I just found her being carried by her lion spirit who was pretty hurt, too. He asked me to take her here. He'll visit later; he said he needs to recover. And he said never let any sort of fire get near her, she'd freaked."

"Fire?" the guild master asked then ran into the infirmary to confirm his thoughts. He saw Rogue in front of the infirmary. "Rogue, how is she? Does she have burn marks?"

"She's getting worse and worse if they don't get here soon, and she doesn't only have burn marks, she is practically burned. I don't know why but my hunch is that the fire that burned her is from a phoenix. Even though she's unconscious, she's yelling about something to stop. And when she's touched, she struggling to break free from the holder. And her breathing is nothing but stable. Master, have you spoken to Dobengal of what happen?" Rogue stated.

"Yes, but unfortunately he doesn't know what happen. He said he bumped to her on the arms of her lion spirit who was also severely injured. He said that the spirit will come and explain later. He just needs to recover. So he took Lucy and ran here. He was also that not to let any kind of fire near the girl."

After a while, Cheria, Wendy, other healers from different guilds and even Porlyusica arrived to heal the blonde. Master Macarov and Laxus are there, too. They're on Jiemma's office with Rufus, Minerva, Orga, Yukino, Sting, Rogue and the crying exceeds.

"Jiemma, what happen to her? She's just supposed to find an ancient book. How could this happen? Who in the world did this?" Macarov said.

Jiemma explain what he knew and then Loke appeared.

"We were on our way home when we were attack by a fake Natsu," the lion said.

"FAKE NATSU?!"

"Hai, I knew he wasn't Natsu because his flames are different.

" "How would you know he's not Natsu?" Rogue asked, emotionless as ever.

"One, I know Natsu won't do such thing. Two, the attacker's flame are different from Natsu's. It's true that Natsu's fire can burned everything but it doesn't hurt. I already experienced being hit by Natsu but it won't hurt, sure there's damage but it doesn't hurt. Unlike the attacker's fire, it stings. The pain is just unbearable. And the color of the fire is red, as in blood red.

" "Phoenix… Only a phoenix can produce such fire. I'm sure of it," Laxus said.

Then, Cheria, Wendy and Porlyusica entered.

"How is she?" they all asked. The sky magic users look at each other and sighed. Then they look at the oldest healer.

"Her wound and burn marks are healed," they all sighed in relief.

"But, she's not okay."

"What do you mean she's not okay?! You just said her wounds are gone! How come, huh?!" Rufus asked, furiously.

"Her wounds have nothing to do with this. It's her sanity."

"WHAT?! You mean to say she lost her mind?!" Minerva shouted.

"CALM DOWN MINERVA, RUFUS! I know you're worried but so are we! Let's just hear what they have to say," Sting yelled. And when silence's starting to take over, the sky sorceress finally spoke.

"Something on Lucy-nee is wrong. And we suspect it was her memories, Loke-nii, you're with her, right? Who did this may have been someone she doesn't expect."

"It was a fake Natsu, I know he's not him because of his fire and attitude. Also, my senses may not compare to a dragon slayers but I also can tell that the attacker was not Natsu because he doesn't smell like him."

"That must be it. It affected her sanity because he was attack by a familiar face who is her best friend. We're sorry but there isn't something we can do."

"The only option we can offer you is that you remove her whole memory, give her a new life using not her true name but I know that there isn't someone in here who can do that."

"Can't you make a potion like that, Porlyusica?" Macarov asked.

"I can but the potion needs an herb from Edolas to work. All of the animas are close. There's no way we can go there."

"Ruffa…" Rufus mumbled, which cause everyone's attention to him.

"That's right! Ruffa can do a spell like that!" Orga said.

"Who is this Ruffa-san, Sting-nii?" Wendy asked.

"Ruffa is our strongest mage but like Gildarts, she isn't the one to stick in one place. If my memory serves me right, it's been 8 years since we last saw her. She uses memory magic but unlike Rufus, her memory doesn't mold, it can control you. And finally, she's Rufus twin sister."

"But, even though she can do a spell like that, she's no where to be found. We can't even contact her," Rogue said.

"You don't need to. I'm already here," said a voice leaning on the office door. It was a blonde woman, in torn clothes and covered with wounds and bruises. She started walking towards them but she lost her balance and fell on the floor.

"Are you okay? Where the hell did you get these wounds and bruises? Wait a minute, why are some parts of your skin is burned?" Orga said rushing to her.

"I'm fine, these scratches are nothing. Well, might as well tell you that I know who did that to your blonde friend."

"Uhmmm, Ruffa, she's not just any blonde friend," Rufus said.

"What do you mean? Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"No and eew. Incest is not in my vocabulary, she's our sister. Lucille VERDEL Heartfilia."

"WHAT?! Shit, this isn't happening. Just what mom would say if she found out that I failed to protect her?" her head was down. Tears were coming out off her jade orbs.

"It's not your fault, no one wanted it to happen," Orga comforted her.

"That's not the point! I let it happen, it's my fault! I should've known he can also burn water ropes!"

"What do you mean?" Laxus asked.

"That phoenix guy you were talking about is related to the job I just finish. He's a hybrid monster slayer from another kingdom. I was sent to capture him and bring him back to Julia. I already captured him and I was heading to the Magic Council when he escaped by burning the water ropes. He's name is Firoz, the phoenix. He had senses like, no, more advance than a dragon slayer. He told me that his purpose to come here is that he wanted to kill the missing heirs of his kingdom so his employer could take over. He can also transform to anyone he likes. He can see your memory, that's why he copied Salamander. And then the reason he attempted to kill Lucy is that he wants her to become a notice to the younger heir."

"Who is this heir?" Jiemma asked. She looked at them seriously. Like if she's telling them not to be shock.

"It's… The heir is… He is… *mumbled something only the slayers can hear*," she looked down again.

"I didn't quite catch that," Minerva said. Not noticing that the slayers flinched.

"And what happen to you?" Rufus asked the four, Jiemma, Minerva, Macarov, Yukino, Porlyusica and the exceeds are confuse as well.

"She said it's… the heir is," Sting said as he look down.

"She said the heir is me," they all turned at the one who talked. It was the Shadow dragon slayer.

It was Rogue Cheney.

"But, how would you know?"

"He told me. He was sent in Fiore by your uncle. You see, in Julia, if there's no corpse, they won't believe you died. Your biological parents, King Rolando Carpio and Queen Georgia Carpio erased you and your brother's memories and left you here for safety. They died a few months ago. The kingdom needs a ruler and they refuse to give the thrown to your uncle because they still hadn't found your bodies. Your brother who is nine years older than you somehow remembered and erased his scent that connects him to the kingdom. Do you understand now why he attacked Lucille? It's because he smelled your biological smell on her."

"Rogue has a brother?! Do you know who?!" Sting yelled.

"Prince Raios Carpio of Julia or Rogue Cheney, your brother is Prince Gary Carpio of Julia or Gajeel Redfox. Your dragons knew about this so they decided to change your names."

Silence immediately took over. They were too shocked by the news.

"Uh, so what happen to this Firoz guy?" Orga asked.

"After he attacked Lucy, he let his guard down and I took the opportunity to attack him behind. I got a little help from an independent guild, Crime Sorciere's maternity sense mage. I took him at the Magic Council's HQ. I even told Dranbolt not to hand him to Julia because he's an accomplice to Rogue's uncle, which of course he granted."

Another silence took over.

"So, how's Lucille?"

They all looked down; shame is visible on their faces. Ruffa read Wendy's memory which caused her to groan in pain.

"Ruffa!" Rufus and Orga said/yelled.

"She's that serious?! I'll cast the spell right away!"

"No, I can sense you lost a lot of your magic, you can't even stand straight. We'll wait for your recovery," Jiemma said.

"MY RECOVERY?! I LOST MORE THAN HALF OF MY MAGIC AND IT TAKES MORE TIME THAN USUAL FOR IT TO REGENERATE, MASTER! IT WOULD TAKE A WEEK, THAT'S TOO LONG! I CAN'T ENDURE TH"- Ruffa was cut off by a loud scream down stairs, the infirmary.

It was Lucy. They all rushed down into the infirmary and flinch at the scene they saw. It was Lucy struggling out. She was in tears. Screaming in pain and agony but her eyes was close. She was having a nightmare. Then, something wasn't expected happen. Rogue rush down and hugged her. He wrapped his arms protectively around her, place her in his lap and buried her face to his chest.

"Wake up, Lucy… Its okay, no one will hurt you… I won't let them, I'm here… Open your eyes, Lu, you don't need to be scared… You're with me, you are safe," Rogue said in a soft voice. Everyone except Rogue and his exceed were dumbstruck. Then, Frosch made her way to Lucy and Rogue, she sat down on her 'mother's' lap.

"Mom, wake up. Fro doesn't feel good when you're like that," Frosch said. Lucy stirred her eyes open and cried on Rogue's chest.

"Shhhhh…" hushed Rogue.

"Natsu, how could? I was thinking of a way that can make Lisanna back to him and… How? I can't believe it. To think he was my best friend…" Lucy cried.

"No, Lucy. That wasn't him. And, I think… I think, no… I know that what had happen to you is my fault. I am so sorry, Lu."

"What do you mean?" Rogue explained what is going on and the part that her memories should be erased if she wants to keep her sanity.

"You are saying that if I will not have my memories erased, it will haunt me in my daydreams, thoughts and nightmares?"

They nodded.

"You will start fresh, as a Sabertooth mage. Of course, you will still recognize your family but not Fairy Tail. You will have your name changed to what is supposed to be."

"Rufina Verdel Lohr," Lucy heard an unfamiliar voice of a woman. It was the woman being carried by the lightning god slayer. It was a blonde lady with jade orbs. Lucy thought she looks like Rufus.

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled at her.

"I am Ruffa Verdel Lohr, Sabertooth's strongest mage. I'm also Rufus' twin. And I will be the one who will remove your memory. I apologize for what had happen to you, it was by carelessness. I hope you can forgive me, sister."

Lucy's eyes widened.

"But, she will do it once she had recovered," Orga added causing the woman he was holding to glare at him.

"No, I will not wait for my recovery. I will cast the spell once my sister is ready. The latest will be tomorrow."

"Don't be stubborn, Ruffa. If you cast a big spell right now you'll lose half of your magic."

"Screw my magic, Orga! I don't care if I will be the weakest mage if I had completed the spell as long as my sister no longer suffers! I can still resign as a mage and work here as a barmaid. Please let me do it."

"I'm ready," said a voice, it was Lucy.

"But I want to talk to Sting, Rogue, Loke and Yukino first. Can all of you leave?"

They were hesitant but they granted the blonde's request. All of them left the room, even the exceeds except for the four who she had said.

"What is it?" Sting asked.

Lucy bit her lip, holding back her tears. Then she looked at Yukino and Loke.

"Yu-chan."

"Yes, Cy-chan?"

"Loke."

"Princess?"

"Where are my keys?" Lucy asked.

Then, Rogue got it out off his pocket.

"Loke, I'm sorry," Lucy sobbed.

"Why are you apologizing, hime?"

"Yu-chan, can I asked you a favor?" Yukino just nodded.

The dragon slayers just eyed them and listen well.

"I'm breaking all the contract of my spirits…"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p>need ur support...<p> 


End file.
